


Jaskier Fucks a Kraken

by Anonymous



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Monsterfucker Jaskier | Dandelion, No Beta, Other, Overstimulation, Sloppy Seconds, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Voyeurism, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “It grabs whatever life form it can get its tentacles on and fucks them within an inch of their life.”Or, Jaskier fucks a kraken.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 16
Kudos: 481
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Jaskier Fucks a Kraken

**Author's Note:**

> Dubcon warning is due to no explicit consent given but Jaskier does enjoy it.

“Fuck!” 

Jaskier’s head shoots up from where he was shoved below decks of the tiny sailboat they took out along the Isles of Skellige. The sky is overcast, the clouds dark with impending rain that makes the water roil and writhe beneath the boat, tossing it from side to side over thick swells. Geralt had received a contract for a kraken, and as it’s not nesting season he agreed to take it. 

Jaskier had asked why nesting season matters, aside from the kraken being particularly prickly during it as most monsters seem to be. But Geralt’s fought various beasts during that special time of year as well, so what makes the kraken different? 

_“It grabs whatever life form it can get its tentacles on and fucks them within an inch of their life,”_ had been Geralt’s deadpan response. Jaskier had immediately become a _bit_ flustered. It’s one thing to discuss trysts or share a whore, it’s another to be told point-blank that a monster will fuck you if you come into contact with it. _“And I don’t particularly want to have that happen to me.”_

He understands, of course he does. Not everything is everyone’s cup of tea. Not to say that Jaskier has ever _considered_ fucking a monster, but he can see the appeal. He’s rather adventurous, evidenced by following Geralt around the Continent and venturing into unwise couplings, but even he isn’t stupid enough to get close to a monster just to try and fuck it. Besides, it would probably hurt anyway.

“Son of a whore!”

Oh, yeah. Geralt’s swearing at the monster which usually means trouble. Jaskier makes sure that his lute is securely tucked in its water-tight case before poking his head out of the cabin to try and find Geralt. He just wants to make sure the Witcher is safe and has everything under control.

Geralt does not have everything under control.

The Witcher is fifteen feet in the air, a tentacle wrapped around his waist and his swords on the deck of the ship. He’s struggling to get the limb to release him by stabbing it with his dagger, even as another one is groping at his torn trousers, a supremely uncomfortable expression on his face. Jaskier blanches for a moment before he shakes himself out of his dazed staring and grabs one of his own daggers. 

“Oi! Slimy!” Not his best insult, but it does the trick as the kraken turns its massive head to look at Jaskier with one brown eye. He rears back and then throws the dagger, like how Geralt taught him to, and the blade sinks into the squishy pupil. The kraken opens its beak and shrieks, dropping Geralt and swiping the bleeding tentacle at Jaskier instead. He doesn’t get out of the way fast enough and the thing knocks him to the ground before wrapping around one ankle and hoisting him into the air.

“ _Jaskier!_ ” Geralt shouts, sounding a bit out of breath from hitting the deck. Jaskier shouts in alarm, his ankle in the vice-like grip of the tentacle as the suckers stick to the leather of his boot. “Jaskier, I’m gonna- fuck!” Geralt tries to get up but his leg gives out beneath him, the ankle shattered from his fall. 

“Geralt! What do I do?” Jaskier calls back, his vision spinning slightly from being held upside down and his face heating up as blood rushes to his head. He kicks at the tentacle with his other foot, but a separate limb grabs his opposite ankle, pulling his legs almost painfully apart. Thank the gods he spent the winter with a contortionist in a traveling circus. “Geralt?”

Geralt groans, “Just… fuck, just don’t resist!”

“Don’t resist _what_?”

Before Geralt can answer, two more tentacles have grabbed his wrists, holding him immobile and spread eagle as he hears a tearing sound and feels a cool breeze below the belt. It’s a good thing he’s already red in the face, because he’d be blushing like a maiden in a whorehouse right now as the kraken haphazardly tears his clothes away. He glances up (down?) at Geralt to see the Witcher watching with wide eyes and a pained expression, his ankle twisted awkwardly.

Jaskier’s no stranger to a healthy dose of voyeurism, but he thinks this might be something he didn’t want broadcast to the man he may or may not be in love with. Feeling the prodding of something cold and wet along his spine, Jaskier closes his eyes and chokes out, “You said… you said once it’s had its fun it lets the prey go, right?”

“Yes,” Geralt _sounds_ upset, which is unusual when his main two emotions are passive or annoyed, “I’m sorry, Jask.”

“Just- promise you won’t watch? I’d rather it be me than you, but don’t watch please, Geralt.”

“Okay,” Geralt whispers, turning his gaze away with a flush to his fair skin, “Okay, I won’t.”

Jaskier opens his mouth to thank him when the tentacle finds its target, making him gasp and jerk against his bindings as the icy tip presses against his hole. He tenses up before deciding to follow Geralt’s advice. Better to let it get this over with, then they can get the hell out of here. 

He carefully relaxes in the kraken’s grip and the tentacle wriggles past the unprepped ring of muscle, forcing him open with a burn that makes him groan. It doesn’t go in very far, just an inch, before starting to shallowly thrust the tentacle in and out and the pain soon turns into a throbbing heat that pulses through him. His fingers ball into fists as his cock swells against his will. It’s leaking slowly against his stomach and he bites his lip to stifle a moan.

It seems like the kraken was waiting for that, as it pushes its tentacle in deeper and Jaskier tastes blood. He’s bitten through the edge of his lip from the stretch and he shudders as his tense muscles twitch. Jaskier’s eyes are shut tight as he focuses on continuing to breath when the tantacle suddenly goes even deeper and he cries out a surprised: “Oh, fuck!”

Sweat drips into his hair as heat blazes through his body, the tang of iron on his tongue and lips. He can feel his cock bouncing slightly, and forces his eyes open to crane his neck around the shreds of his shirt that obscure his vision. His lower abdomen swells and flattens in time with the thrusts of the tentacle and Jaskier moans loudly, unable to contain himself any longer. He lets his head fall back again and makes eye contact with Geralt.

The Witcher’s trousers are unlaced and he’s pulled his own cock out as he strokes it at a rapid pace that matches that of the kraken. His eyes are hooded and he bites his lip when their gazes meet, groaning through his teeth. Jaskier feels another rush of heat from that golden gaze, but it isn’t of shame or embarrassment. He should have known he’d be turned on by Geralt watching this happen.

The kraken releases one of his wrists, and he wiggles his fingers to get the blood flowing back into the digits before he places his palm flat against his stomach, feeling the skin bulge beneath his fingers. He hears Geralt moan, his own eyes having slipped shut again as he groans with each sobbing pant. The tentacle is just so _big_ , it feels like he’s being split in half and yet it just keeps going deeper with each thrust.

“Fuck, fuck!” Jaskier curses as he tenses and writhes, coming all over his chest and the underside of his chin, “Mother _fucking_ cock!”

“You’ve got… some mouth on you. For a bard,” Geralt pants and Jaskier tries to flip him off, even as he moans like a whore from the tentacle not slowing in its ravishing. It’s all starting to feel like too much, just this side of painful, as his cock softens against his belly and the wriggling limb continues to skewer his ass. 

It pushes in the deepest it’s gone yet, and Jaskier cries out a broken sob as it stills within him. The tentacle trembles and then Jaskier is being filled with its blazing hot come. He gasps noisily as his stomach swells just a bit further, becoming hard beneath his hand with the kraken’s seed pumping into his gut. His stomach aches and he bites hit lip to have the pain of it distract him from the lewd sounds of the tentacle starting to fuck its come deeper into him, some of it leaking out around the limb and running down his back.

His vision is starting to darken at the edges from being suspended, and just as he’s about to faint, the kraken removes the tentacle from his ass and drops him gracelessly onto the deck of the sailboat before disappearing beneath the surface of the water. Hot come floods out of him and stains the deck as his stomach flattens slightly. It’ll take some time for it to get back to it’s starting point.

“Jaskier,” Geralt pats him on the cheek and Jaskier cracks open one exhausted eye. The Witcher’s pupils are blown wide and he glances at Jaskier’s soft cock and the growing puddle he’s laying in.

“Fuck’s sake,” Jaskier groans, gesturinging vaguely towards his bottom half, “Go for it, Witcher. I can see it in your eyes.”

“I don’t want to hurt-”

“Geralt, I’ve been in orgies that last longer than an entire day. You won’t do shit.”

That seems to be all the convincing he needs before he’s folding Jaskier’s knees to the bard’s chest and pushing into his loose hole. That awful squelching begins again as Geralt takes his sloppy seconds, his fingers digging into Jaskier’s calves. The bard inhales sharply before moaning as Geralt releases one leg to angle Jaskier’s hips up and thrust deeper.

“Fuck, Jaskier, you’re so fucking loose.”

“I got split on the --ahh-- the kraken’s fish cock, what do you e-expect?”

“It’s a squid.”

“What the _fuck_ ever.”

This wasn’t the way Jaskier thought their first fuck would be like. He didn’t think he’d be soft and full of fish- _squid_ come that Geralt fucks into his gaping hole while he wriggles from the discomfort of overstimulation. But he can’t complain either, the melody of Geralt’s grunts and moans with the sloshing of the sea against the hull of their sailboat is like the sweetest music to his trained ear. Without him noticing, he’s grown hard again and he only becomes aware of it when Geralt snaps his hips at just the right angle to rub along his prostate.

Jaskier throws his head back, shouting Geralt’s name as he comes again. One of his hands grips his hair while the other roughly gropes at his own nipple, the pleasure slamming through his aching limbs and arching his back. Geralt grunts as his hole seizes on the Witcher’s cock, hips stuttering and rhythm becoming sloppy before he buries himself fully. With bruising fingers on his hip and leg, Geralt comes in Jaskier’s abused ass.

“Fuck,” Jaskier groans, running a hand over his face. He can’t even open his eyes right now as he goes limbless and catches his breath. Geralt is still sheathed within him as he takes a deep enough breath to say, “Let’s make sure there’s no kraken next time you want to fuck me, alright, love?”

Geralt nods, bending forward and resting his forearms on either side of Jaskier’s head. Geralt bows his own, letting their foreheads press together as he agrees, “I’d rather have you all to myself anyway.”


End file.
